Rebellion
by Matsuchiiify
Summary: So. Um. Dark Mississippi always gets abused by Dark Alabama, so I decided to write this if he were to stand up...Sorta. The results even surprise me. xD Um, I don't own Hetalia, just my Ocs.


Dark Mississippi slouched in his chair as he let his thoughts roam. His ideas had stretched far, for he was thinking of getting rid of Alabama's somewhat power over him. He had thought long and hard and had come to this conclusion… 'Either way, I'm bound to get whipped.' This was true, in a sense. Dark Alabama was abusive, this we all know to be true, but would she be abusive if he stood up for himself? We do not know, for he's never tried. Figure this; she has an undying love for him. Would she give in to his orders? Give in to such demands as 'Leave me be.' We do not know; the only thing she's ever heard was 'Please stop.' Of course 'please' leaves her room to ignore the plea. Why? Well of course, 'please' implies that it's not a demand. Mississippi is never demanding, perhaps if he were….She wouldn't be so overbearing. Anyhow, Mississippi had made up his mind; he was going to set her straight. No matter the cost.

Dark Alabama wasn't home, for once, and so Mississippi was free to devise a plan. Where's Alabama, you may be wondering…She's not in a respectable trade, you could say. Of course the term used here would be 'stripper,' but that's beside the point. Since Alabama was gone, she didn't take her whip. Although for the job she has, she might as well; some men find it kinky.

Mississippi had this as an advantage; he knew where her whip was. Thus he took it; no harm in taking a whip from an abusive woman, correct? He grinned, he'd never grinned like this before. It showed a sign of devilishness, of sneakiness, of evil…something his character severely lacked. He couldn't help it, this could be freedom, this whip, the whip that had hurt him and restricted him from his freedom then….could bring him his freedom now. All he had left….was to wait. He had this all figured out, for once he was in control, Alabama just didn't know yet.

Mississippi stayed in their bedroom; he sat on the bed with a calm look on his face. He held her whip behind his back and took a deep breath. He exhaled and smiled, he knew this was so close to his freedom. This was a better option that his other ideas, running away wouldn't have really gotten him far. So he sat there and waited for his 'little demon' to arrive; she would appear any moment now. Speak of the devil, and he will appear. For Alabama began walking down the hallway, you could tell due to the 'click clack' of her boots. Mississippi grinned, and waited for her to enter the room. Her entrance was nothing to big; she stopped at the doorway and grinned. A slight laugh emerged before she gave her greeting.

"Well hello Mississippi, you seem unusually happy," she said as her mysterious eyes flickered, "how come?"

"Oh, you've noticed?" he began as he got up and faced Alabama, "Have you also noticed the amount of bruises I have?" Alabama's eyebrows furrowed at his remark.

"What are you implying?" she sneered.

"Oh…Nothing," he began with a sarcastic laugh, "not that you notice the pain I endure." Alabama's eyebrows rose in suspicion.

"Mississippi, what are you doing?" Alabama put her hands on her hips. "I don't think you should be speaking to me in such a tone."

"And why not? I'm a grown man; I have rights like any other." Mississippi grinned; his grins became more devious. "Besides, I'm sick of you telling me otherwise." Alabama's eyes flickered.

"Is that so?" She began; she looked as though she could slap him. "Tell me more of this…" She grit her teeth, obviously she didn't want to hear it.

"I'm sick of it, and I'm sick of you. I'm sick of you dragging me around and telling me what to do. So how about this?" Mississippi then raised the whip from behind him, swoosh, and hit Alabama in the face. Crack! "Well looky here, I seem to have found this whip. Maybe I can use it, isn't that right...Slave?" Mississippi grinned and brought the whip up again, swoosh, and let it hit her once more. Crack! Alabama's eyes showed her shock.

"W-What do you think you're doing!" She responded in anger, but Mississippi responded by kicking her in the stomach. This brought her down to the floor. Her eyes showed her fury, as if her eyes would catch on fire.

"You heard me; I'm your master now." Mississippi grinned; he couldn't help but smile at his newly gained power.

"M-My M-Master?" Alabama was in shock.

"I believe I've already stated that. Now let's start with something simple...Beg." Mississippi laughed, this was a slap to her face, she was usually the one to ask him to beg. Alabama's face turned pale, her eyes faded, the glisten that was once there disappeared. Her lips stood still in their place, she slowly gazed up at Mississippi, what she never thought was possible, was happening. He was taking control, and as far as Alabama knew, this can't be good.

"B-Beg…?" Alabama whimpered. She had let her ego drop; she was nothing but a wounded puppy.

"Yes, beg. Are you deaf? Can you not perform a simple task? Do I need to…punish you?" Mississippi's grin had grown to its full extent and then some. He seemed to be enjoying this.

"P-Punish m-me?" Alabama responded; she was shaking. The once all mighty Alabama was shaking at the feet of Mississippi? Hardly possible it seemed, but here we see the truth.

"Punish you. Would you like that? Would you like me to…punish you?" Mississippi laughed and swung the whip around in his hands, he was obviously referring to a punishment that wasn't much of a punishment….as it was more of a pleasure.

"…." Alabama sat there silent for a moment, possibly to think her response through. "Y-Yes…" she whispered. She seemed to even surprise herself at her answer. Something in Alabama wanted Mississippi to be in control, and whatever that force was…it was taking over. Mississippi heard her tiny plea and smiled.

"What was that, slave? I couldn't quite hear you." Mississippi knew very well what she had said.

"Y-Yes," Alabama raised her voice.

"Then beg for it," Mississippi replied. Alabama stared at him, as if waiting for something to be added to his response, but he said nothing else. Alabama got on her knees and looked up at Mississippi.

"M-Master… Punish me. Please, I've been a naughty girl. I've betrayed you, I deserve your punishment." Alabama gulped; she couldn't believe what she had just said, and her mouth wasn't done talking. "In fact, I don't deserve it. I want it, I need it. I yearn for you to punish me. Please master, teach me." Alabama was shaking at her own words; she had given in so quickly. Her body wanted Mississippi more than she thought it did. Mississippi seemed impressed at her response, but he wasn't done yet.

"Is that so? Tell me more; tell me why you want this punishment of mine." Mississippi's devious side had broken free.

"I-I…I want you to hurt me, I want to feel the pain…. I…I'm a naughty girl….I want punishment…I want you to use me as you please. I want to be overpowered, please dominate me, Master." Alabama then kissed Mississippi's feet, "I will be your slave, I will do what you want." Mississippi then gave the biggest grin he could possibly make; he never dreamt in a million years that Alabama would be so submissive.

"Hmm, I don't know…" Mississippi muttered; he knew this would get Alabama to carry on her plea.

"Please Master! I want to be dominated… I want you to use my body…I…I-I….I'll give in to anything you want. I will do anything to receive such punishments. Please Master, I want your punishment." Alabama couldn't believe what she was saying; her whole body had given in to Mississippi. She thought, surely, if he were to try to take over, she could stop him. Instead she's begging to be punished.

"You've yet to show me why you deserve such punishments," Mississippi replied. On the inside his mind was having a party, Alabama begging him for such things? He'd never believe it if it weren't true.

"I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you. I'm nothing but a slave, but Master…Please I beg of you. I plead with you, use my body. I want to pleasure you. Please….Master…" Alabama felt as if her whole body had given up on her, she was no longer in charge, and even if she got control back…He'd still remember her plea for punishment and torture. "Master….P-Please, I beg of you…"

"I suppose you deserve something…" Mississippi began; he still had a devious grin. "I have just the thing." Mississippi crouched down to Alabama's level; he stared into her soft eyes, and kissed her. He let his tongue roam free in her mouth. To his surprise, Alabama seemed relaxed like she's been waiting for such things. She didn't fight back with a rough kiss either, she was being gentle. Mississippi let go of the kiss, and looked at Alabama. She gave a faint smile and hugged him, this surprised him tremendously. He was sure she was going to slap him or something of that sort. "A-Alabama…" he whispered.

"I love you…" Alabama whispered back, "I truly do…Master." Mississippi had yet another surprise; she's still calling him master? Why would she do that? Of all people, of all things…. Looks like Mississippi has Alabama at the palm of his hands.

"A-Alabama…..Y-You…" Mississippi muttered. Alabama was still hugging him, she had yet to let go of him.

"I'm sorry Master," she mumbled, "I should have never taken power….I'm nothing but a power hungry slave…I've learned my place now."

"Alabama…" Mississippi mumbled under his breath, this was it. She gave up; Alabama had given in so quickly…and she meant every word that came out of her mouth. She was no longer his 'master' and he was no longer her 'slave.' The roles had switched, and Mississippi was in control. After all those years, he could have just said something. She didn't want to fight back, as he could clearly see now. She just wants his love, whether it is forced by or not. Her views were distorted, and now that Mississippi has control, anything is possible.


End file.
